It has been proposed to allocate a dedicated downlink carrier for MBMS, (hereinafter referred to as “MBMS carrier”), in the third generation partnership project (3GPP) standardization group both in the context of the evolution of high speed packet access (HSPA) and long-term evolution (LTE) of the 3GPP. An unpaired downlink-only carrier is used for the MBMS carrier. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) should be able to receive data both on the conventional downlink carrier (hereinafter referred to as “unicast carrier”) and on the MBMS carrier.
A WTRU with such a capability would typically have at least two receivers for two receive radio chains: one for MBMS carrier and the other for unicast carrier. The inventors have recognized that such a WTRU would cost more, use more power, and be bigger. Therefore, the inventors have devised methods and apparatus for receiving data on a unicast carrier and an MBMS carrier with a single receiver.